James Howlett (Earth-TRN756)
| Aliases = Wolverine, Logan | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN756 | BaseOfOperations = No-Place Hub, Krakoa, Asteroid K, Asteroid Belt | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in adamantium, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique. | Citizenship = Canadian, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, terrorist, Horsemen of the Apocalypse | Education = | Origin = Mutant later grafted with Adamantium on his skeleton | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; R.B. Silva | First = Powers of X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Logan was a member of the X-Men and one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen under the title of War. He was one of the few remaining mutants that inhabited the last stronghold of the Krakoan settlement of Asteroid K. Logan and the others were confronted by Rasputin and an unnamed Cardinal who had returned after stealing valuable data from the machine main hub, the Nexus. Logan helped skim through the information after Famine was able to unlock the encryption code on the device. The group came upon a nodule containing pertinent information regarding the genesis protocols of the creation of the first Nimrod sentinel. Logan stated that a direct assault on the machines would be suicide since Percival was no longer among them, but Apocalypse ensured Logan that they would be successful as he will lead the battle himself. The team split into two groups with Logan, Apocalypse and Famine heading to the main data repository while the others created a distraction to keep the machines busy. After Famine hacked into the citadel, the team began to look into the archives to find out when Nimrod originally came online. But this intrusion didn't go unnoticed as Nimrod was alerted to their presence. Once Famine downloaded the information into a crystal, they were about to leave when Logan told them to hold back as something didn't smell right. All of a sudden Logan was caught in an explosion caused by Nimrod who arrived there to stop them from whatever they were up to. Apocalypse handed the data crystal to Logan as he wanted him to take it back to Asteroid K while he took on the Sentinel himself. Logan was against this but considering the shape he was in, agreed to deliver the package to the source. Logan ended up releasing Moira from her sleep and inserted the crystal into her chest so the information would be force-fed into her mind. Once complete, Logan stabbed Moira in the chest with his claws resulting her death so that the information would be passed on in her during her reincarnation. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Logan of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Logan of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Adamantium Category:Trackers Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Horsemen of War